Fell in love with who hurt me the most!
by XxChannyluverxX
Summary: 4 people who all know each other. just diffrent stories. Sonny and Chad-He hurt me before and then i meet him again after 5 years and fall in love with him, what kind of justice is this. Simran and Sam- He was the sweetest guy i knew, what happened!
1. Chapter 1 The proluge

Prolouge What happens when someone hurts you so bad but you start to fall in love with him. You don't know how or when but it just happens. Or the person you thought was the sweetest guy in the world turns into a concieted jerkface but love can still fix him. Here is the story of Love,Hurt and a couple of boy Nimrods. 


	2. Chapter 2 Characters

Main Characters:  
Allison ' Sonny'.M- At the start of the story Sonny is a Chubby girl of 11 yrs. She has 4 best friends - Simran, Sam, Laura and Jonah. Her bubbly and sunny personality is what makes her not hold a grugde on people,people like Chad dylan goldfarb.  
Chad is a person who makes fun of Sonny and says many horrible things about her and her sister. She is always smiling while at school. Her and Simran are the singing sensation... at home. They are to scared to sing in school because the children at school will laugh at them.  
As the story goes on she becomes a beautiful 16 yr old girl who gets a chance on So random with Simran.  
She is also a Vampire well a half one until the age of 22yrs like every other girl Vampire.

Looks- Hair- Brown wavy curls eyes- Chocolate eyes and Tanned skin.  
Personality- Sunny and happy always trying to help people.

Simran.T- At the start of the story Simran is also a Chubby girl and is quite like Sonny except most people like her for her helpful attitude. Chad acts like he hates her which is a lie. He treats her like his sister. Most girls are looking after their hair and clothes at 11 yrs but Simran is a childish girl , coming up with stupid plans to get back people who hurt her best Friends.  
Sonny is the one who stays with Simran the most. Simran's parents are Half asian and Half Christian which makes Simran Tanned but not that much. She is sunny personality. Her other friends are Laura, Jonah and Sam. She is always fighting with Sam and having this weird 'Fine Fine ,good good' arguments which end with ' So are we good, Oh we're so good' (  
I know Chad and Sonny say this but They need inspiration) Simran usually ends the fight by saying Sam looks like her sister. She is also a Vampire.

Looks- Hair- Black hair in a side fringe wavy curls.  
Eyes- Brown like Chocolate Personality- Happy and Sunny, quite annoyed while talking to Sam or her sister.

Chad Dylan Goldfarb- Chad is a concieted, jerkface who is always making fun of Sonny and Simran.  
He mostly gets things wrong about Sonny's life but Simran is actually like a sister for her. He is born with natrual greatness and is a quite good actor along with his best friend Sam. He has been hurting Sonny just so he looks cool in the Josh Fanson Group.  
Futher on in the story, Sonny changes him with love. Vampire dude is Chad and he is till he becomes 23 yrs old and then he will be immortal like evry other vampire dude

Looks- Hair- Windswept blonde hair.  
eyes- Ocean blue eyes Personality- Concieted and heartless and a pain in the butt for most people.

Sam Perry-Falvey- In the start of the story he is a sweet guy who most people like.  
He is always happy and is ready to do anything to save his friends. He and Simran are always fighting. He is Chad's best friend, and likes to tease him.  
He is always putting Simran and Sonny before himself. As we go through the story he turns into Chad- a concited heartless fool. Can Simran save is a vampire like Chad.

Looks- Hair- Hair like Chads except Brown Eyes- Sky blue Personality- Sweet and cool but then Jerkfacey

Others:  
Laura Forshall Jonah Perry Falvey Tawni Hart Nico Harris Grady Mictchell Zora Lancaster Portlyn Murray Penolope Skylar Fergason Selena Gomez Sophie Bennet Josh Fanson Justin Beiber and Taran. They are all Vampires

XxComing to Computer Screens Very SoonxX

-  
Me: Finally finished Tawni: I can't believe instead of star i'v been downgraded to Other, how could you Me: you're lucky i put you in the story Tawni: -Runs off crying-  
Me: perfect back to the story. 


	3. Chapter 3  welcome back losers

Me: It hurts to much to say so i am gonna get Sam to say it for me Sam: Oh yeah, she doesn't own any characters or Sonny with a chance Me: Thank you, now get lost you're stealing my lime light Sam: -humph-  
Me:Here's the first chapter

Chapter 1- Lets start with Fatty Sonny.M was a Chubby girl and everyone made fun of her for it. Her only freinds would never say anthing about it. Simran.T- her best friend was chubby like her and was always sticking up for her as well as her other Three other friends- Jonah Perry Falvey and Laura Forshall. But we gonna be focusing on Sonny and Simran for this story. So lets begin.  
Simran P.O.V-  
Oh god, School starts and guess what we get... A new student. What fun, oh there's Sonny. My best Friend forever. I raced over to her and started Laughing.  
'' What the hell happened?'' she looked at me amused. I stopped laughing and stared at her my head tilted to the side like a lost puppy.  
'' I don't know actually, can you tell me?'' I smiled. We both burst out laughing and Josh looked at us in disgust.  
I glared at him and said '' What are you staring at.'' He shuffled of towards his friends with a scared look on his face.  
Sonny high fived me and then the bell rang.

Sonny's P.O.V-  
Oh my, i have the best best friend in the world. I mean, how many people in the world can stand up to Josh Fanson.  
I can't, its impossible, for me. Simran can do it easily. Ding ding, oh there goes the bell. I go to bishop road primary and am 11yrs old. I am kinda chubby and get teased rotten by all the other kids except my friends. I went and stood in the line, behind Simran. '' Hey fatty, i hope you didn't eat for all of the holidays 'cause that will make you fatter than you already were,'' Josh highfived Jack and smirked at me. Simran glared at him but then smiled '' You know Josh, how about you get your snooty booty out of here before i kick it out.'' Then she kicked him in the crotch.  
'' Hows that for payback, Pain style,'' Simran smirked and we did a hand shake. Josh looked at us and then looked away angrily, still holding his 'Area'. Mr Hogg had appeared while Simran was bagging on Josh.  
'' Right Class, as i told you before the half term holidays, we have a new class student.  
As we all know he is 12 yrs old and His name is Chad Dylan Goldfarb,'' He smiled at us.  
'' Why is he telling us if he already told us,'' Simran whispered to me. I snorted and Mr Hogg glared at me. Laura rolled her eyes and Jonah made a 'you're dead' action.  
'' Miss Sonny, seeing as how you find alot of things funny how about you show our new class member round,'' Mr Hogg smiled fakely. Oh crap, i did it again.  
'' Lets go class,'' Mr Hogg ordered. I smiled. What i didn't know was it was no time for smiling, i was gonna be eaten for breakfast. CDG style.

Me: yeah First chapter done Simran: great Me: where did you come from Simran: back Door Me: LARRY I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THAT DOOR SHUT Simran: stop shouting Me: NO 


	4. Chapter 4   Let's start with Fatty

Me: I don't Own Sonny With A Chance, There i said it Sonny: Good girl Me: Don't good girl me Sonny: I'll do what i want Me: I'm sorry -crying-  
Josh- look what u did fatty Me: don't call her fatty ( kicks Josh in The crotch)  
Josh:-runs off crying like a girl-  
Me and Sonny: High five together

Chapter 2- Lets start with Cha... wow he's cute Simran P.O.V-  
I can't believe Mr Hogg dumped new guy on Sonny. I walked into the corridoor and saw Josh and Sophie sucking each others faces off. I went over and stamped on Josh's foot and whispered ' he cheating on you' in Sophie's ear. '' What,'' She screeched and then slapped Josh and screamed we're through and stormed out. God she is so gullible but Josh dersves it. I was laughing so loud by then and so was Laura and Jonah, Sonny included. If looks could kill i would be dead 'cause Josh was fuming. I stopped laughing but i still had a smile on my face. Josh stomped out, knowing he wouldn't win an argument with me. Thank god i was blessed with fighting skills and a confident attitude. I walked into class my arms linked with Laura and Sonny. As soon as i walked in i saw a blonde haired guy.

That must be Chad and i went up to him and glared at him.  
'' You must be Chad, I'm Simran,'' I smiled at him. He looked at my hand like it was something dirty. Sonny and Laura came and stood behind me. He still hadn't taken my hand and it was making me angry.  
'' Dude, will you just shake my hand before i break you're hand,Diva" I glared at him. He looked taken aback. Thank god Mr Hogg was out for 15 minutes. '' What did you just say Fatty,'' Chad smirked and Josh and his friends laughed. The others in the class gasped.  
'' Oh no you didn't, you did not just call me fat,'' i said while clicking my fingers and shaking my head. The class was looking and wondering what i was gonna do.  
'' I'll be back,'' I went and got a 100 pound book of the table.  
'' Simran what are you gonna do?'' Laura asked. I just winked and walked to Chad.  
'' I wanna show you the definition of Fat alright, whoops'' I purposefully dropped the book on his foot.  
'' I'm so sorry Chad,'' I faked. Don't think i'm mean. I am actually the nicest person in school, always smiling. Except when someone talks bad about me or the people i care about, I hurt them. I could see Chad was in a lot of pain. Yes exactly what i wanted. Just then Mr Hogg walked in.  
'' Alright every one in you're seats, i see you have all met Chad so we will just get on to introducing ourselves, one by one'' Mr Hogg smiled in a evil way '' Jacob you're up.'' Jacob got up and walked to the front.  
'' Hi My name is Jacob Hughes and i love Manga, I make a lot of pictures thanks Chad for listening'' and one by one everyone finshed until the last two.  
'' Sonny you're up,'' Mr Hogg looked like he was gonna pass out.  
'' Hi My name is Sonny Monroe and i like going shopping and writing songs with my best friend Simran.'' Sonny smiled. My turn and Mr Hogg looked like he was gonna say my name so i stood up and walked to the front.  
'' Hi my name is Simran Tak...'' Chad Snorted and i sent him a death stare '' I like going shopping, playing my guitar and writing songs with Sonny,'' I clicked my fingers and smiled. I saw Chad nodding in approval. I knew he would.

Me: Chapter 2 is done, Chapter 2 is done Simran: yes Sam: this is perfect Me: why are you here Simran and Sam: shut up 


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I don't own Sonny with a chance

Chapter 4

Sonny's P.O.V

I can't believe Simran made fun of new guy. He is so cute but he will never go out with a girl like me. Oh my god, he's looking at me and he's smiling. He is sitting oppisite to me. Let me explain this to you, Josh sits at the edge of the table, then its Chad. Simran sits oppisite Josh and i sit next to her. Its a four seater table and Simran hates sitting near Josh but Mr Hogg thinks it will help her get along with Josh. Right now their bickering about if Simran could've kept her mouth shut Josh would still have been going out with Sophie.  
'' Right registers done, Sonny and Chad go round school together,'' Mr Hogg smiled at Chad. I saw Josh whisper something to Chad and him start smiling. It was probalbly my nickname- Fatty Sonny- they only called me that while Simran, Laura and Jonah were at Reception helping out with the little kids out. Simran brought me out of trance '' Listen Chantelle, you make Sonny feel bad by calling her that stupid name Josh has made up- yeah i know it- i will personally kick your butt, understand,'' Simran glared at him and i saw him nod his head like a bobble head.

'' Sorry about Simran, she really cares about me thats why she was threatning you,'' i gave him a apologetic look. He shruged his shoulders which made him look cute.  
'' She's alright, the first girl to stand up to me, i kinda like her attitude,'' he smiled. I smiled back and said '' Silverthourne Playground first?'' '' Yep Fatty Sonny,'' he started laughing but stopped when he saw the hurt expression on my face. I put my hand on the handle which was suprisingly soft and sent tingles up my arm. I looked down to see me and Chad had both reached for the handle. I suddenly starting blushing like hell.

Chad's P.O.V-

I made a girl - even if she's fat and ugly- blush in the first 20 minutes i've been here. Yes, wohoo. Hi i'm Chad dylan Goldfarb and i am cousin to Jonah perry falvey, his mum's side. My best friend is my cousin Sam who is Jonahs brother. 


	6. Chapter 6 Chantelle is his name

**Chapter 6**

**Oh my god, I am gonna kick his ass**

**By ****XxChannyluverxX**

**Sonny P.O.V**

**After 15 minutes of showing Chad the school, we went back to class. I quickly went and sat down in my seat while Chad sat in his. Josh started whispering to Chad, obviously something about me. Simran started glaring at him.**

'' **Don't think I can't hear you from here, I hear everything…'' She trailed of mysteriously. Josh started saying something in Chad's ear again. This time Chad started smirking. He turned towards Simran, who was writing in her book. **

'' **So fatt… I mean Simran, what are you up too?'' Chad asked a grin on his face.**

'' **If I were you I would shut the hell up, because I swear to god, if you don't,'' She looked up to glare at him, '' you will be on the floor, in pain, holding your front.'' Chad's eyes widened, he stared at Simran in shock. Simran just grinned. **

'' **I thought you would shut up if I said that, ha I was right wasn't I Chantelle?'' Simran smirked at Chad.**

'' **My name is ChaD, not Chantelle but ChaD got it Fatty,'' Chad said, growling a bit.**

'' **Get this, I don't carE, yes don't carE what your name is, and call me fatty one more time, that book that fell on your foot, yeah it will hit you in the face,'' Simran glowered at him.**

**1 hour later**

**Simran P.O.V 3**

**I was so close to hitting him, so close, but whatever. Lunchtime, yessssss! **

**I went and got my lunchbox out my bag and went and sat next to Jonah. Suddenly, Josh and his whole pose, including chad, came and sat by us.**

'' **Hey fatty and fatty 2, what is in your lunchbox today?'' he asked with an innocent look on his face.**

'' **Oh just the usual, fruit, drink, your head on a silver platter if you don't get the hell out my face!'' I screamed at him. He looked taken aback.  
'' All we're doing is sitting here, is that such a crime?'' he asked.**

'' **Yes cause you sit opposite me, I already see your ugly, monkey face in class already, I don't want to see it outside too,'' I whined.  
'' Ouch, burnnnnn!'' His crew shouted. I bowed and said thank you, thank you. I glared at him, when he made no attempt to move. In the end I sighed and let him sit there.**

'' **Hey Simran, do you have a crush on me?'' Chad asked. I stared at him, disgust clear on my face.**

'' **EWWWWW!'' I Screamed, '' why the hell would I like a face like yours, it's so ugly, I mean a baboon has a better butt then your face.'' He looked at me with shock on his face.**

'' **How about you Sonny, do you?'' Chad asked. My poor little best friend turned from red to tomato red. The whole of the Josh Fanson crew laughed. **

'' **Hahaha, she does, well to bad I am going out with Sophie,'' Chad said, and they laughed even more.**

'' **Man that bitch works fast,'' I said to them. Chad glared at me.**

'' **That's my girlfriend you're talking about!'' he whisper-shouted. **

'' **And, she is still a bitch, with a capital B,'' I said, before unwrapping my sandwich and taking a bite. They all stared at me, like I was crazy.**

'' **Well its true isn't it, gosh,'' I said taking another bit of my sandwich.**

**Me: I just love writing as Simran, she rocks so much**

**Simran: aw thanks xx**

**Me: how'd you get in**

**Sam: I let her in**

**Me: damn you**

**I promise I will add Sam into the next chapter okay **

**LUV YOU ALL XXXXXX**


End file.
